Percy and Annabeth 3
by ngirl292
Summary: Percy and Annabeth know they love each other, every step of the way.


_Percy and Annabeth_

How come every date always had to end with a monster destroying the place? And how come every time, Annabeth always assumed it would turn out okay? She didn't know. She had her dagger just in case, and it pointed out awkwardly in her blue satin spaghetti dress. She was wearing uncomfortable violet heels, and had her face powdered with makeup. Apparently that was the rules.

_**You must~**_

_**1. Wear special attire, dresses for women and suits for men**_

_**2. Show proper manners**_

_**3. Not hesitate at the bill **_

_**4. Talk with a suitable voice, and never, ever, be in complete silence or utter uproar**_

Annabeth smiled as Percy laced his fingers through hers. "It's okay, relax." He whispered.

They had ordered a steak to share, and a cup of water each. That had cost nearly 100 dollars. It had turned out pretty well, and Annabeth decided that maybe all dates didn't go bad. She was wrong. Just as they were finishing up their $70 steak, Rachel had came in. She was wearing a lacey plaid dress and black sandals. Her hair was down and had a yellow flower in it. Apparently she was still wearing the right attire even barging in. She stopped and said she'd be joining us.

"Hey," she placed a $200 check in Percy's hand as she ordered a lobster for them to share.

"Hi," Percy knit his brows together, "Uh . . . what are you doing here?"

"I'm in this because it's my Clarion's Academy uniform," she smirked at me, "And I'm here because after we finish this lobster, a lobster-wimped giant is headed here."

"So we're safe as long as we eat lobster?" Annabeth spoke up, tightening her grip on Percy's hand.

"Pretty much," she nodded, "But, he's destroying everything else, so . . . we better hurry."

Annabeth's face turned beet red as Percy pulled away her hand and started talking with Rachel. Rachel was flirting with him, and Annabeth's chest tightened. She ate her lobster slowly and finished her fizzy water.

"So . . . Annabeth, you, uh, okay?" Percy nodded at her.

She was eating angrily and her face was cherry red. She looked at her boyfriend and slapped on a smile. Percy took her hand and squeezed it. Just the touch made her feel better. Rachel looked at them regretfully, bit her lip, and grinned, "Lovebirds."

Annabeth laughed. That was the famous name Clarisse had given them . . . where Rahcel found that, she didn't know. Then, as they handed the waiter the check, a giant barged in. Percy drew Riptide and crept under the table. Annabeth called it over, and tossed it her lobster shell. Percy burst under the giant's surprise and slashed it's back. Annabeth slipped on her cap and stabbed at the monster's legs. She kicked it at Percy, took off her cap, just as Percy put it's sword out and the beast disinegrated.

"Entertainment!" a worried cashier called. Everyone went back to eating.

"She's a demigod of Hecate. Worked well past. Knows a bit about it . . . 3 quests, married, 4 children, and stopped attracting monsters 14 years ago," Rachel nodded, "Guess we should go."

_Back at Camp_

"Do you still like Rachel?" Annabeth asked weakly.

"Yes, as a friend," Percy looked at her, bewildered.

Annabeth bit her lip uncertainly. "Really?"

"Really," Percy promised and put his arms around her waist. Annabeth smiled and slung her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

They stood like that for a few minutes, basking in each others warmth, leaning into each other. "I love you," Percy murmured into her hair, which made her heart skip a beat. She whispered the same words to him into his chest.

They looked at each other, and laced their fingers together. Annabeth stood on her tippytoes and kissed him softly. She stared at his sea-green eyes and that lopsided smile. She smiled back, and blushed.

"Lovebirds!" Connor Stoll's voice jeered. Annabeth whipped around.

"What are you doing here?" she felt herself blush furiously.

20 other campers revealed themselves. This time, Percy blushed too.

"You guys . . . what the - were you? ..." Percy gawked.

"Whole thing on the internet," Clarisse shook a phone.

Annabeth looked worriedly and Percy. He gave her a _I've-got-an-idea-look _and grinned. "Then let's add to the fun."

Before Annabeth realized what happened, Percy had her pulled into him, lips locked, and so close she felt his heartbeat. She would've melted that second. His lips were salty like the ocean and had a hint of lobster. They stayed there, 22 campers' jaws hanging, lips locked lovingly.


End file.
